Operation Pyros
Operation Pyros is the second episode of the Shorts season of Back in Action: Alien Universe, and is the first of two Shorts taking place between The Sea's the Limit and Dial Z for Zombified. Story 'Part I' open on the hot surface of Pyros. Balls of fire fly through the skies of the sun world,but the orderly way in which they do so is interrupted by an object crashing down from space. Heated to great temperatures of over 100,000 degrees Fahrenheit,the object breaks apart and eventually sharpened pieces of it land on the surface. The fireballs come near the objects' landing place,simultaneously dodging the remaining smaller shards swooping down. When the fireballs finally have the chance to stop after the shards are too small to hurt them,they unroll, revealing themselves to be Pyronites. Four of them surround the objects, even picking up pieces and analyzing their uses. Pyronite #1: These seem to be parts of a ship. Pyronite #2: A ship? What pilot would be dimwitted enough to fly in on Pyros? Pyronite #3: Well, you never know what kind of tactics those Khoruan polar bears are going to use to try and hurt us. Pyronite #2: Regardless,we better report this. It could be an attack for the Cyogen crystal. Pyronite #1: Oh yeah, it could be. Pyronite #4: It's not impossible,but no one's tried to get that before. Pyronite #3: Sure they have. Just,none of them have ever survived. Fading voice around them: Let's turn the tables. Let's make it so the guardians will be the ones not surviving from now on. The four Pyronites' heads are smacked together,and they fall on their backs on the floor. At this point, Negative Ghostfreak appears holding Scarogus and Elena (as a female Thep Khufan). He puts their bodies down on the floor. Negative Ghostfreak: If you're wondering how you're surviving the heat, it's thanks to the intangible and invisible heat-protection suits I put on you two. Elena: How'd you manage to put the suits on us without us knowing? Negative Ghostfreak: They're as simple as locking the badges on your chests, then it encompasses the rest of your body. It can endure any temperature up to that of the highest point on this planet. Scarogus: Well whoop-dee-doo, genius. We're not here to chat; we're here for the Tetragen. We'll get it a lot faster if we move swiftly from this point on. If casualties are counted from this point on, they'll have the crystal under heavy-security, and the Commander only gave me so many Cyogen crystals that I could use as weapons for this mission. Negative Ghostfreak: Then, let's get a move on. Invisibility on. Scarogus and Elena's suits turn the two invisible. Ghostfreak follows suit. Your suit is capable of spotting my energy as well as each other's, so follow my lead as best as you can. Moving our focus over the peak of the mountain they're standing on, we see a big city built like cities on Earth. Fireballs fly all over the city in orderly fashions, resembling the headlights and rear lights that appear on highways at night, racing by at super speeds. Their trek to the top of the mountain to see the city begins here. OF PART I 'Part II' open near the city limits. A sign written in the universal alien language translates to "Welcome to Eternal Flame. Dedicated to the loss of Inferno, a warrior to us all. Population: 140,607." Negative Ghostfreak, Scarogus, and Elena are completing their trek to the city, when a fireball flies out in front of them. The astonishment from the fireball's appearance causes their invisibility to shut off. The fireball unrolls into a Pyronite, this one being covered in black molten rock, his flames more yellow than orange. He is taller and bulkier than all the rest, but more muscular nonetheless. Powerful Pyronite: State your presence, outsiders. Scarogus: We're just visiting. Powerful Pyronite: We do not allow your kind within our walls. I'm going to have to politely ask you to leave. Elena: Excuse my friend. Tell me about yourself. Powerful Pyronite (squinting, unsure of Elena's intent): I am the son of Inferno, the greatest Pyronite warrior in history. I am Biomass, born from the reproductive material acquired shortly after my father's leave from this planet. Elena: Gross, but go on. What are you doing out here, beyond city limits? Biomass: I am the guardian of the Eternal Flame. I keep it safe and secure, making sure no outsider gets in, and you two are considered outsiders. Turn around, stop asking me questions, and head back to your world, Thep Khufans. Elena: Now is that anyway for you to treat a-- Biomass immediately collapses. As he does, it's revealed that Negative Spidermonkey was standing behind him. He had been pinched at a nerve which made him unconscious. Scarogus: Thank you for that, Albedo. I'd almost call that a good deed. Any more talking and Elena would end up on a date with him. Elena: Hey, I had a plan. Scarogus: A plan involving you two sucking each other's faces off at the nearest Maggus Center. Elena: No, it was to-- Negative Spidermonkey: It doesn't matter what the plan was. Glows red, growing taller and more upright like a humanoid until he stands perfectly straight. At this point, he's light on fire and covered in molten rock. Following the glow, he is Negative Heatblast. Negative Heatblast: If "Biomass" here was the guardian and now he's unconscious, one other Pyronite could assume his position if he, or she, had a great enough resemblance. Elena: But you look nothing like him. You look more like every other Pyronite on this planet. Negative Heatblast: But a certain human girl is capable of transforming into this brute. Elena (sighing): As if being this ugly mummy wasn't enough. Transforms into Biomass, also making her voice into his. Scarogus: We pride ourselves in the fact that we are more than mere "mummies." Negative Heatblast: If that's how you gauge your pride, then the rest of the universe may be thinking too much of the Thep Khufans. Scarogus: Funny, how about the saw you in half trick next? Elena (as Biomass, using Biomass's voice): Let's just do this. Negative Heatblast: We better put away this body. Lowers his hand to Biomass's body, causing him to transform into a fireball and fly away. Intriguing, these Pyronites. Let's get this over with. After a few minutes, they find themselves at a corner with a few Pyronite gang members, notable by the heat-resistant multi-colored bandannas with logos on them, hanging out with a variety of blunt and sharp weapons. One flies out in front of Negative Heatblast, Scarogus, and Elena (as Biomass). This one has the thinnest body of the three in the gang, and what appears to be a steel baseball bat in hand. Thin Pyronite (hovering in front of the team): Well, Biomass, what's the cat dragged in today? Elena (as Biomass): Huh? Thin Pyronite: You know there's a Thep Khufan behind you, right? Elena (as Biomass): Oh, me, uh, yeah, yes. Caught this one (pulls Scarogus and puts him in front of her) trying to break past the city limits. Thin Pyronite (nudging his head at Negative Heatblast): What about the other guy? Elena (as Biomass): Uh, um-- Negative Heatblast: Biomass for a day program at my educational facility. Thin Pyronite: I see...(floating over to Elena/Biomass's right side and whispering something): I think your Biomass-for-a-day's a joke. Just listen to the way he talks. Complete nerd. Flies away, rejoining his gang. You guys are free to go. Elena (as Biomass): Not like you had any real control over us. Thin Pyronite: Where have you been? We control this town, Biomass. And while you're inside, we control you, too. Now get moving before we write you up. Scarogus (whispering): Puny Pyronite scum. Thin Pyronite: What was that, Khufan? Scarogus: I said, puny Pyronite-- Elena (as Biomass): Leader! Puny Pyronite leader. We'll be going now. Stay safe, leaders. Pushes Scarogus along in front of him, Negative Heatblast following suit. Once the trio's moved far enough down the road, the Thin Pyronite pulls out a rectangular comms device. Thin Pyronite (into comms device): Officers, be on the lookout for Biomass. He's acting a bit suspicious and is on in something with a Thep Khufan and another Pyronite. Comms Device: Yes, sir. After a bit of walking, our trio finds a building on the other side of Eternal Flame with the words "Crystal Within" burnt it. They walk inside the abandoned skyscraper to find thousands of crystals mounted on walls, protected only be thin layers of glass. Elena (as Biomass): This is going to be a walk in the park. Elena rushes forward at one wall of sparkling crystals, and right before pounding the glass, her hand is stopped by that of Negative Heatblast. Negative Heatblast: It's obviously either a trap, or these are fake. This building's owner is long-gone. No way would they leave real crystals just lying around. Scarogus: I agree with the Galvan scum. Negative Heatblast: Is everyone scum to your species? Do you know what any other being in the galaxy refers to the Thep Khufans as? Elena (as Biomass): Do enlighten me. I haven't even touched the cover of that novel. Scarogus: Stay out of this. Transform into something and check this place. Negative Heatblast: Why don't you do it? You've got Cyogen crystal to spare, don't you? Scarogus: Yes, but so do you. Transform into a Necrofriggian, and I'll take them for our use in this mission. Negative Heatblast: That'll kill me. As opposed to Tennyson, I don't have a device that keeps a copy of my living normal form on me. Scarogus: Then we'll have to suffer the loss now won't we? A breath of cold air flies in front of Scarogus and Negative Heatblast. They both swing around to see Elena in a Necrofriggian (Big Chill's species) form, donning the lab coat she wears in her human form. Elena (as Necrofriggian, in Big Chill's voice): Will you two stop fighting for one second! This mission is about you, and we need to get it done quickly. You know how the Commander for everything this team does wrong. Negative Heatblast: It's hardly a team, more like a dysfunctional family of Metabore. Elena: This is what I'm talking about. Stop arguing with what someone else says and just help out. Hate me, hate Scarogus, whatever! It's not getting the mission done. Turns around to the wall of glass-protected crystals and breathes cold air in the area. It's clear, absolutely no protection. Falls to the floor and reverts to her Thep Khufan form. Negative Heatblast: Then they must be counterfeit. Let's look for some form of a toggle switch. It will likely be wired to whatever takes people down to the Tetragen. Scarogus: We're never going to find it if we have to search this whole building. Leans back, and a green ray burns his back, causing him to jump and run around the room for a moment. Ow! That thing tried to cut through my body! Negative Heatblast: Wait a second...Transforms into Negative Goop, and walks over to the area Scarogus leaned back over. There, he creates a wall of goop to protect the other side of the room from being hit by a laser. The sound of the laser cutting into Goop can be heard. Negative Goop: Ouch, it's right here. This must be what toggles the door. Transforms into Negative Upgrade, who contrasts Upgrade in that he's mainly red. He merges with the laser, turning it red, and maneuvers it to face the ceiling. Scarogus: What are you doing? Negative Upgrade: If I'm getting this right...A large area in the floor opens, causing Elena/Thep Khufan and Scarogus to step back to one wall of crystals. BAM! Mesocraterian laser-guided tech toggle. I can't imagine having to count how many of these I put up in Azmuth's lab, so I know exactly how they work. Jumps out of the laser, reverting to Negative Heatblast. Negative Heatblast (walking over to the hole in the floor which goes on for innumerable hours): Ladies first? Elena (as Thep Khufan, Myaxx-esque voice): Age before beauty, Albedo. Negative Heatblast: Hey, you never know how old Scarogus could be. He's never said a word about his age to us. Scarogus: My age is irrelevant, but the leader must obviously go first in this mission. Negative Heatblast: Or you're just really old and you want to go to save yourself the trouble of revealing how much older you are than me. Scarogus (growls): Whatever. Leaps into the hole, yelling as he does so. Negative Heatblast: I guess I have to go next if we're judging by age. Elena: Yep. I'm only 17 years old. Negative Heatblast: Probably the youngest of the-- Elena: Just go. No more talking. Negative Heatblast: Alright. Jumps in, immediately followed by Elena, neither of which yell as they fall until about a couple hundred miles later. The passageway above them begins to close. We watch as a tall and wide hunchbacked cloaked being walks into the shop. He observes the closing passage for a moment, chuckles, then jumps in, the door shutting at an alarming rate thereafter. OF PART II 'Part III' open in a dark area, located deep below the crust of Pyros. A square hole opens above shining light on a platform, and more lights turn on revealing an adjacent bridge to a guarded steel door. Through the hole from above, Negative Heatblast falls stomach-first on the rocky platform, followed by Elena (who falls on him). Scarogus lands peacefully in a pile of his papery skin, reshaping himself after having a few seconds of relaxation atop Elena's body. Standing next to the pile of two, Scarogus picks Elena up off Negative Heatblast, whose flame has gone out from the sheer impact on the ground. Elena (as Necrofriggian): Thanks, Scare. What about Albedo? Put your differences aside, and let's find out where the hell we are. Scarogus: Yeah, sure...Helps Negative Heatblast up on his feet. Negative Heatblast: Thanks, "pal." Scarogus: No problem, (bumps Negative Heatblast, nearly knocking him off the small platform) "chum." Elena: Stop it. Flies into the darkness, approaching the guarded door. Immediately, the sound of Elena being smacked back is heard, and she comes flying back, landing on her back on the small base platform they entered onto. Negative Heatblast: Let's shed a little light on the situation. Puts his hand out and sends a flare of fire over to the guarded door. The entire room can be seen, or at least at level with the platform, a not-so trustworthy bridge, and a steel door guarded by Pyronites in black body armor with an attached glass helmet similar to those on Plumbers' suits. Looks like we're not alone down here. Scarogus (looking over the edge of the platform): But we might end up that way if we fall over this thing. Darkness lasts forever down there. Negative Heatblast: I guess they should call this place the "Nocturnal Flame." Elena (as Necrofriggian, raising back to hovering over the platform): It is, don't you see the sign above that door over there? Negative Heatblast (squints across the bridge to read the small black print on the dark blue wall above the guarded door): Oh, I see. A good guess, then. What's to expect, though, I'm a Galvan; we're highly intelligent-- Scarogus: Stop gloating about your high and mighty species. Unless your intention is to get a transport of them from their home to here to create something capable of getting us all the crystals without much effort, shut your Pyronite trap and get moving on this bridge. Elena (as Necrofriggian): GET OUT OF THE WAY! Picks Scarogus and Negative Heatblast up by their backs and swiftly hovers over to the bridge. A tall and wide hunchbacked creature falls from the same hole the three came into, landing on his feet. Creature: You three, move, or be obliterated. Negative Heatblast (with Scarogus, is being dropped carefully onto the bridge on his feet by Elena): Who are you, and why should we listen to you? Creature (stepping out of the shadows): I am the representative of the KCOT, which means my purpose for my presence is obvious. Move out of the way. Pulls out what appears to be rocket launcher, aims it at the trio, and fires immediately. The three duck in cover, with the exception of Elena who becomes intangible. Elena (as Necrofriggian, tangible once more): Who are you?! And what's the KCOT? Creature: I'm Brisk. Scarogus (returning to upright stance): He's a Khoruan, a race of cryokinetic "polar bears" from Khoru, just outside the Mother System. KCOT is the Khoruan Control Over Tetragen organization. Brisk: You've done your research, Thep Khufan. Now get out of my way, because if you know anything about our organization, it's that we'll do whatever it takes to get what we want. Scarogus: I have done my research, and I'll be one to say-- Negative Heatblast: That you're not getting by us. Scarogus: No, no. I'll be one to say, you're free to pass us. Negative Heatblast: What?! You cannot possibly be serious! If he--'His head is wrapped around by Scarogus's paper skin, constantly regenerated due to Negative Heatblast's repeated attempts to burn the cover off.' Scarogus: No, no. You're free to go. Move aside, team. Elena: What? Scarogus: Just do it. Brisk: Why, thank you, Thep Khufan. In my control over the crystal, I will supply your community with as much Cyogen as possible. Scarogus: Just go, Khoruan. Brisk casually walks past the trio, who move to either sides of the bridge, Elena standing dead center but becoming intangible as Brisk walks by. He strolls over into the darkness, Scarogus, Negative Heatblast, and Elena looking on so as to try and get their best sights on Brisk's move towards the guards. Negative Heatblast (paper now removed from his face): ARE YOU MENTAL?! If he is to get a hold of the Tetragen crystal, the Khoruans will protect them like a human mother her offspring! Scarogus: Wait...3. 2. 1. A second more, and the sound of Brisk's weapon impacting the door is heard, followed by the door being knocked over. Negative Heatblast: Are you hearing this?! He's in there! Scarogus: Wait for it...And just as before, a second of wait later, the sound of guns firing is heard, and Brisk comes flying back towards the three, landing behind them on the start platform, disarmed. Negative Heatblast: I see... Scarogus: This Khoruan doesn't stand a chance, nor does any other Khoruan in this galaxy willing to challenge the guards down here. Elena: Sounds like you know a lot about Nocturnal Flame, not to mention the Khoruans. Scarogus: Yeah, I do. Now let's move ahead. Elena, transform into the Khoruan. Albedo, on my mark--and only on mark, transform into an Appoplexian. Negative Heatblast: Scare's got a plan, eh? Alright, I'll go ahead with it, but I'm not going to call you chief, team leader, or any title of the sort. Scarogus: Let's just do this. Walks into the darkness with Elena/Khoruan and Negative Heatblast at his sides. When the three reach the Pyronite officers, he wraps his body around Elena/Khoruan's body, leaving the head visible, and space between legs. The guards then question Negative Heatblast. Left Pyronite Guard: Who are you? Detail your presence or be executed. Negative Heatblast: Whoa, no need for lethal force officers. I just caught this Khoruan here. Right Pyronite Guard: Answer the questions, sir. Negative Heatblast: Uhh...name's Biomass? Left Pyronite Guard: Explain your presence, Biomass. Negative Heatblast (whispered to himself): Lucky these idiots don't even know who Biomass is. Left Pyronite Guard: What was that? Negative Heatblast: Sorry, I said I'm here to treat him to what he wants. I'm going to make it visible to him what the Tetragen looks like, then just as he's close to handling it, I'll execute him myself. Right Pyronite Guard: Right...I guess we'll let you in. Follow the first Pyronite on your left inside. Tell him I sent you. Negative Heatblast: And what's your name? Right Pyronite Guard: P-G-O. Negative Heatblast: PGO? Does that stand for something? Right Pyronite Guard/PGO: Yes. It stands for Please Get Out. He and the Left Pyronite Guard hold their hands up to ready their blasters on Negative Heatblast. Negative Heatblast: So you're of Ekhilian descent? Right Pyronite Guard/PGO: No. Turn back now, Pyronite scum. Scarogus (wrapped around Elena): Now, "Biomass!" Negative Heatblast: Time to go wild. Transforms into Negative Rath, and pounces the guards, followed by knocking each off either side of the platform with the door down into the deep, dark depths below. Scarogus: Good job, Albedo. Change back to something competent before I have to deal with an aggressive alien not fitting through this passage. Negative Rath: Pfft, I can make it through this door no problem! Runs on all fours into the door hole, only to be stopped as his hips when they end up between the door. Negative Rath may have a problem here! Scarogus: Oh, now do you? Transform now, Albedo. Elena/Thep Khufan: What about me, Scarogus? Scarogus: Use that female Kineceleran transformation you've been using per the Commander's plans. Elena/Thep Khufan: That Magister? Sure. Transforms into Magister Karin Frikton. Elena/Karin: Alright, let's do this. Negative Rath: Gaaah, I'm only doing this 'cause I'm stuck, Scarogus of the Thep Khufans. Transforms into Negative Big Chill. Negative Big Chill: Looks like a change of face, El'. Elena/Karin: Somewhat. What's next in the plan, Scare? Scarogus: We follow the path P-go over here told us to follow. OF PART III 'Part IV' open beyond the broken down, once (very recently) guarded, door. Scarogus, Negative Big Chill, and Elena/Karin walk casually in through a steel-walled hallway, floor covered with what appears to be a highly flammable blue carpet. At the end of the hallway, they enter a large hollow, spherical room with a fork in the road at the entrance. At each turn, Pyronite guards in black armor similar to that of the ones worn by the previous set of guards stand protecting the paths. Scarogus: Shall we split up? Negative Big Chill: It's unnecessary. "PGO" out there said we should turn left. Scarogus: Could be a trap. Negative Big Chill: Could be, but we shouldn't risk splitting up. Clout in numbers, you know? Elena/Karin: You mean "power in numbers"? Negative Big Chill: The Galvans were first to use the phrase. Scarogus: But the rest of the galaxy uses anything else. Negative Big Chill: Whatever, Scare. Scarogus: And stop calling me that. I'd prefer if only my friends referred to me as such. Negative Big Chill: Yeah, including your girlfriend Elena over there. Scarogus and Elena/Karin (in unison): Girlfriend?! Scarogus: This is a human we're talking about here. Elena/Karin: He's a mummy! Negative Big Chill: Love pulls out all the stops, you two. That's not remotely important right now. Come on. Flies left at the fork in the road, with Scarogus and Elena/Karin reluctantly trailing behind. When Negative Big Chill gets there, he stands absolutely still. Scarogus: What, you scared to tell why we're here? Pyronite Guard: Maybe he knows your excuse won't work on me. Why are you three here? I didn't get any message of passersby being allowed in, especially not of (facing Scarogus) your kind. Scarogus: You'd be wise not to ridicule me. In a few weeks, you'll be standing at the foot of the Thep Khufan army. Pyronite Guard: Oh, now will I? Scarogus: That's it; Albedo, sic 'em! Negative Big Chill: So, I'm a dog now? Alright. Transforms into Negative Wildmutt, and pounces the guard like he did the guards before him, knocking him over the railing that leads to the bottom of the large sphere room. Elena/Karin: Aren't you a good boy. Negative Wildmutt transforms into Negative Big Chill. Negative Big Chill: Yeah, I deserve a treat. Let's just get going. With his head going in first, he dashes ahead in the direction of a set of doors. With Scarogus on her back, Elena/Karin speeds down to the doors. Each of the 3 doors has two indicators above them, one red, one green. Scarogus: A perfect number of doors for each of us to try. Negative Big Chill: No. I have a faster way of doing this. Transforms into Negative Echo Echo. Negative Echo Echo: I was going for the Splixson, but I guess the Omnitrix malfunctions have even transferred over to what I've become. Splits in three, one assigned to each door. At least he can self-duplicate. Scarogus: What shall we do? Negative Echo Echo (center door one): Stand out here. We just have to look into each door after they're blasted down. Scarogus: Wait...you're a Sonorosian, aren't you? Your species are naturally a collection of sound waves, but many of you produce sonic blasts through your containment suits. Elena/Karin: Mr. Researching Thep Khufan Scarogus. Negative Echo Echo: Pfft, I know things naturally, El-- Scarogus: Just blast the doors. Negative Echo Echo (sighs): You might want to cover your hears. Scarogus: I'm safe, not sure if-- Elena/Karin: The visor works to protect my hearing. Her visor drops to cover her face. Ready. Negative Echo Echo repeats the words "Echo Echo" over and over as the blasts deal damage to the doors every few seconds. After about a minute of screaming, the doors are all knocked down. He stops and gestures Scarogus and Elena/Karin to stay where there are. Each Echo Echo then walks in alone. The sound of two being shot at and destroyed is heard. The light above the left door signals green, while the center and right door lights turn red. Negative Echo Echo emerges empty-handed. Scarogus: Where's the crystal? Negative Echo Echo: It's gone. Elena/Karin: What?! Negative Echo Echo: Yep, it's just, well, missing. Scarogus: But who could've taken it? Negative Echo Echo: Anyone...Scarogus and Elena/Karin bow their heads in shame. Anyone, including myself. A duplicate of him walks from behind him with a flaming crystal, much taller than Cyogen crystals, in-hand. Elena/Karin: Albedo! Rushes over to him, falls over and hugs the short Negative Echo Echo's. This is great! Scarogus: The mission's complete. Let's get out of here. They stroll back to the hallway, but feet away from it, a large TV screen, at least 100 feet tall and wide, lowers from the roof. When it's in place, several Pyronite guards in sets of armor out of an assortment of colors, march out of doors from the right guard's side to observe. A headshot of the Thep Khufan Commander appears on the screen, the sound of confused chatter among the guards audible from the other side of the sphere following. Elena/Karin: Commander? Thep Khufan Commander (onscreen): Hello, general population of the "Nocturnal Flame." Scarogus (to Elena/Karin and the Negative Echo Echo's holding the crystal): He knew the name of this place and didn't tell us? Elena/Karin : No way, he said he'd never been to this place, didn't know much except that the crystal was well guarded. Scarogus: If he knew that, he obviously kept something from us. Thep Khufan Commander (onscreen): Once more, attention general population of the "Nocturnal Flame." My team is currently in possession of the one thing you're here to protect: the Tetragen crystal. Scarogus: No! What is he doing?! How does he know? Thep Khufan Commander (onscreen): Please take a moment, and turn your attention the trio of the Thep Khufan, Kineceleran, and two Sonorosians you see approaching the exit. In response, every guard on the right side of the sphere marches in position as they turn to face the team. They are in possession of the crystal and will no doubt get out of their current situation of me blowing their cover. Choose to fight them, and they will detonate the bomb located in the Thep Khufan's "pocket." Scarogus: Wait, what? Reaches into his stomach, his hand emerging with a glowing blue sphere covered in treeroot-like wires. The sound of ticking comes from its area. Thep Khufan Commander (onscreen): Have fun, you three. Try your luck, Pyronites. If you defeat them, I will personally fund you so your security is much greater, as well as to pay for the doors my team destroyed while I watched from the camera attached to the bomb. Scarogus: So that's how he's doing it... Thep Khufan Commander (onscreen): Again, have fun, team. Commander, out. The screen cracks, and the picture disappears. Everyone looks on and sees the guard that'd shot dead center at the screen. Pyronite Guard #3 (the guard who shot the screen, facing the team): That kind of accuracy is what I'm giving you three. Scarogus: Not unless we set this bomb off. Pyronite Guard #3: Pfft, you weren't even aware of that being on you. Scarogus: That doesn't mean I don't understand its circuitry. Pyronite Guard #3: Try me. If we have a sign that you've started its timer, you can go free with that. Scarogus: You'd make it that easy? Pyronite Guard #3: I don't know that that's an easy task. It's a Thep Khufan bomb, you know how their intelligence doesn't at all meet that of which the creators of your technology have. Scarogus: That may be true. For most Thep Khufans, that is. Pyronite Guard #3: Wow, admit to defeat? Scarogus: I said for most Thep Khufans. I'm not most Thep Khufans. Pyronite Guard #3: Go ahead, start the clock. Scarogus begins to analyze it, picking wires up a bit, then immediately letting go of them as they, as if each wire was a magnet, pull themselves back to the surface of the spherical bomb. After a few seconds, he realizes the rate of the ticking, starting to frantically check it for where to manually set it off or to at least defuse it. Scarogus: It's going to blow! Scarogus chucks it in the air, and our focus changes a bit. The sky is now visible on Pyros, and the ball lands, but not in the hands of the team or the Pyronite guards, but in the hand of a young Pyronite. They are blowing with this fake bomb, as it is a well-known child toy on Pyros. They play around a crater in the ground, when what seems to be an earthquake begins. They run from the area, leaving their ball in the crater. An explosion bursts a long hole into the surface of Pyros, revealing the inside of the Nocturnal Flame, Pyronite guards killed and lying on their stomachs or toppled on top of each other inside. The young Pyronites look inside, and an adult female Pyronite (looking similar to Gwen's young Heatblast), of course being the kids' mother, look on into the whole. She grabs her children and runs. our focus prepares for shift to Downtown Bellwood once more, we zoom in on Nocturnal Flame, where near the area of the bomb's explosion area, three black marks are left on the floor, exactly where the team was standing. the Thep Khufan Commander's ship, Albedo, Scarogus, and Elena enter the Commander's room. They bow upon entry, and walk over to kneel before him after the entrance is sealed off. Thep Khufan Commander: You retrieved the Tetragen, no doubt. Scarogus: No thanks to you, Commander. Thep Khufan Commander: What was that, expendable pawn? Scarogus: You know I am more than a pawn in your "game," Commander, especially-- Thep Khufan Commander: Your standing with me may very well have just been stripped. Your performance on the field last night with Operation Pyros was high, the only reason it will not be. If there is going to be insolence on my ship from you, though, you'll be shot out of it with not a piece of Cyogen or your memory left in your possession, even if I have to rip you open to get it. Scarogus: U-u-understood, Commander. Thep Khufan Commander: And for you two... Albedo and Elena (in unison): Yes, Commander. Thep Khufan Commander: Albedo, the Tetragen in my hand, now. Albedo stands, removes the Tetragen from his pocket, which albeit appearing as flaming, is merely glowing in a way that is depicted as a flame. He hands it to the Commander and returns to kneeling. It's beautiful. Places it in a containment tube adjacent to the other Cyogen crystals they had collected. You did fairly well, Albedo, but the fact that you two were so incredibly childish does belittle both you and Scarogus's performance. I may think about hiring one more member for your team if I must. Scarogus: Please, master, no... Thep Khufan Commander: That is my decision! And Elena! Elena: Yes, Commander. Thep Khufan Commander: Your performance was...fair. You were quick in your transformations and quick to handle these two, but you must understand your place. They have their right to fighting. It solely demeans them. Now, Scarogus, speak out about what happened after the bomb was detonated. Scarogus: There is nothing to be spoken of, master. You contacted the Nocturnal Flame members, and planted a bomb on me without my knowing. I let the bomb explode, and you teleported us back. Thep Khufan Commander: Then your healing in insolence is done, all I ask for. You may keep your Cyogen crystal. One day, maybe you three will have access to the Takion ship for whenever you'd like. Dismissed. Operation Pyros was a success. I will begin the stage of planning for the next operation. You may leave. Scarogus, Elena, and Albedo (in unison): Thank you, Commander. The three turn around in unison, and lined up alphabetically, they exit the room through the door that opens through the Commander's own control. OF PART IV/"SHORT" Characters *Albedo *Scarogus *Elena *Brisk *Thep Khufan Commander Tersce Tenebrosi (Endgame only) Villains *Pyronite Gang *Pyronite Guards Aliens Used (by Albedo) *Negative Ghostfreak *Negative Spidermonkey *Negative Heatblast (x3) *Negative Goop *Negative Upgrade *Negative Rath *Negative Big Chill (x2) *Negative Wildmutt *Negative Echo Echo (by Elena) *Thep Khufan (x2) *Biomass *Necrofriggian *Brisk *Karin Frikton Trivia *This is the only short to feature Endgame. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes